Kokoro
by Coconut1
Summary: AU!! Squall Leonhart loves dueling and when a tournament arises, he's all over it. Determined to win, he signs up. But what he doesn't know is that an interesting prize is waiting for the victor at the end... a VERY interesting prize !!Squinoa!!
1. Blades are What Dreams are Made of

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8....

Summary: AU!! Squall Leonhart loves dueling and when a tournament arises, he's all over it. Determined to win, he signs up. But what he doesn't know is that an interesting prize is waiting for the victor at the end... a VERY interesting prize. !!Squinoa!!

_~*** Kokoro *~**_

_~ Chapter 1: Blades are What Dreams are Made of ~_

_**************************************************_

"Squall!" Zell called, popping his head into Squall's dorm room. Seeing nothing darkness he pulled his head out. He sighed and looked to the others.

"Not there either?" Selphie asked, cocking her head to the slightly.

"Nope... unless he's sleeping." Zell said as he looked back to the door, as if Squall would step out any second.

"I don't think he'd be sleeping, Zell. He has better things to do than sleep on a Saturday." Quistis stated. "He must be somewhere else!" Quistis said, stating the obvious as she began walk away.

"No shit Sherlock!" Irvine shouted as he followed Quistis.

"Dig a little deeper Watson!" Selphie shouted next.

"Found it Sherlock!" Zell yelled as caught up with all of them as they laughed.

*

"Hit him again, Squall!" Nida screamed from behind him.

"I know, I know! He just won't stop doing that damn halo thingy!" Squall complained as he fiddled with the controller, making the character on screen move around.

"Watch out!" Nida screamed in Squall's ear. The scream temporarily stunned Squall, which caused him to drop the controller and the character to die. 

"Stupid game..." Squall sighed as he set the controller down.

"Never say to the almighty 'Kingdom Hearts'!!" Nida screamed. "OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT!!!!!" Nida screamed even louder as he pushed Squall out the door into the dorm halls right in front of the gang.

"OH YEAH!?!?! Well I hope you eye balls fall out in a bloody mess after playing that game so damn much!!" Squall screamed as he pounded on the door. The other just stared on. Squall felt the eyes of people and looked to them. "Oh! Hello..." Squall said with a wave.

"ooookkkkaaaayyy...." Zell said with a sigh as he rolled his eyes. 

"Just forget that ever happened." Squall told them with a laugh as he walked to them.

"No problem." Irvine said. 

"We've been searching all over Garden for you!" Selphie complained. "Have you been at Nida's this WHOLE time!?" Selphie exclaimed, astonished. 

"Yeah." Squall said shyly. "Anyways! Why we're you guys looking for me in the first place?" Squall asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Well since you like to duel so damn much we thought you might be interested in this little flyer." Zell said as he pulled a folded up paper from his pocket. He handed it to Squall and he unfolded it to reveal a notice that read:

_'To all dueling enthusiasts,_

_ The annual dueling tournament is being held between November 10 - December 10. All students interested in this please contact Seifer Almasy by phone at 277-7343 or visit Mrs. Halsch in room 309.'_

Squall folded the paper up and shoved it in his pocket. 

"So?" He simply asked.

"Sooo... we really think you could win the tournament!" Selphie cheered. 

"Yeah, Squall! We really believe in you!" Quistis told him.

"I didn't enter last year, and I don't think I'll enter this year." Squall stated as he began to walk ahead for the main hall. The gang followed him.

"But Seifer's been the champ for the past two years! He kicked everyone's ass last year with one felt swoop!" Zell reminded Squall as he ran in front of his friend.

"Hmmm... Fine. With the promise of Seifer getting his ass kicked by me, I'll sign up!" Squall said as he turned himself around and began to walk to Seifer's dorm. 

"Go Squall!" Selphie cheered as she followed him. The rest followed along with them.

*

"Seifer!" Squall yelled as he swung the man's door open to reveal Seifer sitting at his desk, studying something while a figure slept under his covers.

"Shut up!!" Seifer whispered harshly. "You'll wake her up." Seifer scolded. Squall just gave him a weird look, and continued as quietly as possible.

"I want to sign up for the tournament." Squall told him with a smirk. Seifer's look suddenly altered to scared one but quickly changed itself.

"You!?" Seifer exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes, me!" Squall said, pointing to himself. "Who else?" Squall asked, becoming annoyed. Who the hell else would he be talking about.

"Fine, fine." Seifer said as he handed him a sign up sheet on a clipboard. Squall snatched the clipboard from him and a pen nearby on his desk and signed his name. 

"You'll be seeing me in the finals Mr. Champion Man!" Squall proclaimed proudly as he slammed the clipboard onto Seifer's desk. Squall looked to the sleeping figure in Seifer's bed, seeing if it had awoken. He had purposely slammed the clip board that hard, just to wake her and see who the hell she was. 

*

The girl hummed to herself as she watered the beautiful flowers that rested along the edges of the Garden. A strong gust of wind swept through her, causing her auburn hair to play in the wind. She placed her watering pot down next to her, bent down close to a rose and smelt it delicately. She sighed happily at the strong sent. A small tap of metal could be heard, she knew who it was.

"Roses are so pretty." She said to the person.

"Every rose has its thorn." The husky voice replied.

"True." The women answered. "What's your favorite type of flower, Seifer?" The girl asked as she turned to Seifer, to confirm her answer. It was him. He walked toward her and knelt beside her. 

"You know I don't have a favorite, Rinoa." Seifer answered. Rinoa sighed heavily.

"You never have a favorite anything." Rinoa mumbled under her breath. Seifer heard her, and he knew what she meant by it.

"You know I wouldn't give you up if I had the chance, but... rules are rules, I have to abide by them. But I'll win I promise." Seifer told her with a smile. He didn't want to win, he wasn't ready for any form of commitment of any kind. He knew that she had fallen for him in the past two years they were married, but he hadn't. 

"You promise?" Rinoa asked, sounding hopeful. Seifer just gave a terribly fake smile, gave her a quick hug and left. "It's a promise..." Rinoa said with a happy little giggle as she continued to smell the assorted flowers around her. "A promise..." She repeated with a smile as she lightly fingered the petals of a rose. 

*

"Wow Squall!" Selphie admired as she placed her hands on her hips. "You look spiffy with that Garden uniform on!" 

"It's not a Garden uniform! It's my dueling uniform!" Squall told her sharply.

"It's the same thing! You just renamed it you dork!" Quistis said with a laugh as she smacked his back.

"Good luck!" Zell said as he patted him on the shoulder. 

"Thanks." Squall said with a friendly, warm smile.

"Here... I doubt you'll go very far without this." Irvine said as he toward him, a long case in his hands. Squall took the case and opened it revealing a shimmering, steal, blade. He closed the case and looked up to Irvine. 

"Thanks." Squall said to him. He walked off for the entrance to Garden. 

"Good luck, Squall!!" They all called after him. 

"Our little boy is growing up!" Zell exclaimed as he began to skip after Squall.

"Pssshhhh... freak." Irvine said as he rolled his eyes. 

*

The contestants all lined up in a row on the outskirts of Balamb Garden on the plains, waiting for their instructions from last years champion, Seifer. 

Seifer walked up in front of all of the contestants so all could see him and hear him. A girl with auburn hair and a blue duster followed him. 

"Each one of you will be divided up into 4 groups and each will contain 4 people. You will choose who you want to fight in your group and you will continue to fight until there is one person left standing, then, all the champions of those divisions will duel one another, but I will choose who you duel. You will continue to fight until there is one left standing then you will fight me for your grand prize." Seifer explained as he took a side glance to Rinoa who seemed to be looking at someone in line. He disregarded it. 

"Understood?" Seifer asked.

"Understood!" Everyone called.

"Good. Now choose your partners and you may begin." Seifer instructed, the men in the line scattered and began to hunt down there challengers. Seifer backed off so he was right next to Rinoa.

"I don't want to leave you." Rinoa said lifelessly as she stared at the contestants. 

"I won't let you leave my side." Seifer told her as he also stared on at the contestants. Rinoa smiled up at him.

"Thank you." She said as she looked back to the contestants. She scanned through the men and found one staring at her curiously. He had messy, brunette hair and a nicely engraved blade depicting a lion. Rinoa stared back and gave him a smile, unsure of what else to do. Squall smiled lightly back then turned away and continued to chat with his partners. Seifer stared along with her.

*

Squall had won the first two rounds with ease and was nearing the end, fast. 

Squall walked up to his next challenger and took his hand in his own and shook it.

"I hope you will be more of a match than the others." The man said with a wicked tongue and eye.

"I'm sure." Was all Squall said. They both stepped back and took up a fighting position, blades poised for battle. They bothed simultaneously mouthed '1, 2, 3' and they charged forward, blades pointed straight for the other. They clashed in a brilliant spark of light. Squall lurched backwards and flung his blade into the opponents and began to grind it into his. Squall slid the blade down to his opponents end, and pushed down as hard as he could, sending the blade flying out of the opponents hands. Squall raised his blade to his opponents neck.

"Was that a challenge for you?" Squall asked with a smart ass smile. The man pushed the blade out of his way with an annoyed sigh and glare.

"He's pretty impressive." Rinoa noted to Seifer, leaning into his ear. "But you can beat him!" Rinoa told him with a large smile. 

"Of course..." Seifer lied. "Of course I can..." He repeated.

**********

A/n: My second fic! For anyone who likes 'Small of Two Pieces', don't worry! I'll finish it, I just got writers block which just went away after finishing this chapter! Wahhoo! I probably won't get writer's block in this story, I have everything planned out quite perfectly....


	2. What I Earn, It's Not What I Deserve

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8...

Note: **I skipped some of the other battles 'cause, well that really isn't very exciting! Now he's fighting Seifer!**

_~ Chapter 2: What I Earn, It's Not What I Deserve ~_

_***********************************************************************_

"Good job, Leonhart." Seifer said with a dark, evil smile as he walked past Squall, blade dragging across the dirt. "But now you won't be so lucky facing me." Seifer said with a stoic face. His face had changed abruptly. Was he hiding something? Squall just decided to forget about it.

"I think that luck you boast of is hanging by the last of its thread." Squall told him with a smirk. Squall poised himself, ready for battle as did Seifer.

"C'mon guys! I hope it hasn't started all ready!" Selphie called, running forward. The rest of the gang followed her closely.

"Don't worry Selphie! Even without us, I'm sure Squall will be fine!" Zell called after her.

"I just don't want to miss a second of it though!" She called back, racing out where a group of people were gathered in a large circle around two people.

"Seifer, prepare to lose, badly!" Squall threatened.

'I know.' Seifer mouthed sincerely. Squall looked at him questionably and continued to do so until a girl with brunette hair that fell down just passed her shoulders walked between them. 

"Princess, please do us the honor of starting our battle." Seifer asked patiently to the 'Princess'. 

"Of course, Seifer." She said with a warm smile. "Are you ready, Squall?" She asked with a kind smile. 

'How did she know me name?' Squall thought, a tad bit scared. She continued to stare at him, her smile gone and in its place a strange look directed to him. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Squall apologized, a tiny blush printed on his cheeks. "I'm ready." He answered, prepping himself once more.

"Good." the Princess said, flashing a smile to him. She stepped back a few feet. "Good luck to you both!" She called out, looking to each one individually. "BEGIN!!" She called out as loud as she could.

"BEGIN!!" came a voice as the gang continued to run closer to the ring of people.

"Crap!" Selphie called out as she began to sprint towards the match, gang still close behind her. Selphie finally reached her destination and pushed several people out of the way for her and everyone else. She stared on as the two figures charged to each other, blades extended offensively. Selphie squinted her eyes hard at the two rushing opponents. It was Squall and Seifer!

"Squall made it to the finals!" Selphie cried happily, jumping for joy. Everyone else smiled and took a mental note to congratulate Squall, regardless if he was to win or not. 

Squall threw his blade into Seifer's. Seifer's hands tightened around the blade then slowly began to lose their grip. 

"Leonhart.." Seifer whispered under his breath. Squall pulled his attention to Seifer, still pushing his blade into his. "I don't want to fight..." Seifer whispered once more, his lips not even moving as he spoke to Squall. "Take care of her..." Seifer trailed off as his grip on the hilt completely escaped him and the blade went flying, finally landing a good ten feet away from them. 

"Seifer.." Squall whispered, surprised at his action. Seifer looked angry at Squall, then stormed away. "What the hell..." Squall whispered as the crowd became dead silent. Rinoa threw her face into her hands and began to cry silent tears as Seifer approached her.

"GO SQUALL!!" Someone screamed from the dead silence. Squall still stood there in shock at the fact his 'rival' had just practically forfeited the match. Everyone remained silent except for the girl with the high pitched voice screaming her head off. Squall couldn't figure out why everyone was so silent. The 'Princess' stepped forward, out of the large circle of men. She walked a few feet towards Squall and the men all dropped to rest on one knee, heads hung with respect. The 'Princess' was just a few in front of Squall until she stopped as Seifer stood in her way. Seifer slipped a ring with a red rose signet off of his ring finger and held it out to Squall. Squall just looked at it questionably. 

"Take it." Seifer commanded, a stern look on his face. Squall slowly took the ring from his hand. "Put it on." Seifer once again commanded him. Squall gave Seifer a strange look but slipped the ring on anyways. The men stood up and began to clap until the 'Princess' stepped for Squall. the Princess held her head low as Seifer placed a hang on her shoulder. 

"Here is your prize." Seifer told him with a stoic face. 

Squall looked around questionably. "Where?" He asked. 

"She is your fiancée. Who ever wins the dueling games wins the 'Red Rose' ring which signifies your relation with the Princess of Sword." Seifer answered as he pushed the Princess forward lightly. 

"FIANCÉE!!??" Squall screamed as loud as he could, getting awkward stares from the men. The gang's mouths dropped open. 

"Fiancée???" Quistis asked, almost appalled. 

"It's nice to meet you." The Princess said with a sweet smile. Squall just stared on, dumbfounded. 

"Aren't you going introduce yourself?" Seifer asked, an annoyed look on his face. 

Squall took a deep gulp, almost as if he had just swallowed all of this information in. "Nice to meet you to Princess." Squall said as politely as he could, still shook up by it all. "My name is Squall Leonhart." Squall told her, trying to get his body to come down as much as possible. The Princess just smiled sweetly as everyone around them cheered, except for the gang as they were all to shocked to convey any other emotion. 

The soon to be wed couple walked down the halls of Garden as passer bys gave them awkward stares, wondering why this quiet girl was with everyone's crush, Squall. 

"So..." Squall began, not to sure of himself. "What's your name?" Squall asked. 

"I'm surprised you're speaking to me, you seemed so shocked before." She reminded him as she looked up to him. 

"Well, let's just say I understand everything now." Squall told her with a smile. 

"Okay." Was all Rinoa said as she looked back ahead of her. 

"But, you still need to answer my question." Squall reminded her. 

"Oh! Of course! My name is Rinoa, Rinoa Heartilly." She told him with a proud smile. 

"That's a pretty name." Squall commented. Rinoa blushed furiously with a small smile on her face. Desperate for something to take the attention off of her for the moment she looked to her watch. She held her wrist up and looked to the time. "Wow!" Exclaimed Squall as he lightly grabbed her wrist. "That's a cool watch!" He exclaimed again. The watch was in the formation of a pink rose and its hands were twisty, thorny, branches. 

"Thank you." She said as she looked to the watch's details, after a few seconds of her gawking over her own watch she finally remembered what she looked to the watch for. "Oh! I'm sorry I'm going to have be leaving you for a few hours." She said apologetically. 

"Huh? Why?" Squall asked, liking the 'talk' they were having at the moment. 

"I tend to the Garden's roses." She told him as she began to walk off in the opposite direction of him. 

"Hey! Wait!" Squall called, she turned to him as he ran up towards her. "Can I come with you?" He asked. 

"Sure, I guess." Rinoa said, looking at him questioningly. "But all I'm gonna do is water them." She told him. 

"That's alright, I don't mind. Unless, you mind." Squall said, down casting his eyes to the floor. 

"I don't mind at all." Rinoa told him lightly touching his arm. "Follow me." Rinoa said with a wave of her hand. 

"How can Squall be so calm?" Zell exclaimed as the gang watched the two from a distance. 

"I have NO idea!" Irvine exclaimed. "The man's getting married!" He said dumbfounded. "Uh ho! What will his fan club think!?" Irvine exclaimed quite loudly, becoming frightened. 

"Relax Irvine!" Selphie shouted, calming him down. "Squall, will figure all this out! He's a smart boy!" Selphie said with a smile, reminding them of his of abilities. 

"You're right, Selphie! He'll figure this out!" Quistis exclaimed, hope beaming through her voice. 

"Or maybe he just wants to settle down." Selphie added quietly, but everyone heard. 

"WHAT!?!? My man Squall doesn't want to settle!" Irvine exclaimed, infuriated at Selphie who would dare think such things. 

"Squall has better things to do than settle down! Like, dating other girls from his fan club!" Zell exclaimed. 

"Only you'd want to do that, Zell." Quistis reminded him with a slight glare. 

"I know..." Zell said in a defeated manner. 

"Everything will turn out for the best, I know it!" Selphie told everyone with a happy smile. Everyone sighed, but agreed with her anyway. 

****** 

A/n: Well! Ta da! The second chapter!! Next chapter should be up in about a weeks time or some time around there. 

P.S. Squall and Rinoa's marriage thing isn't the only problem in this story, they'll face other problems so this story isn't very straight forward... Just to let you know... 


	3. When the Word 'Protest' Became a 'Thank ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8....

Note: Hey! Someone figured out that this was a cross with Utena! GO YOU!! I absolutely LOVE Utena! Except that everyone is like a lesbian, that's not cool... but the fights are GREAT!! Anyways, most of the questions everyone had will be answered either in this chapter or the next... THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE!!!

_~ Chapter 3: When the Word 'Protest' Became a 'Thank you' ~_

_***************************************************_

"Hey, Rinoa." Squall began as they stepped into the elevator to take them to the green house with the roses in it. 

"Yes?" She asked sweetly. 

"If I may ask... Why weren't you sad that you had to get married? I mean, without even knowing me and all." Squall asked her, touching his rose ring lightly. 

"You must be new." Rinoa plainly stated.

"Huh?" Squall began, a questionable look on his face. "What is that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"I didn't mean to be offensive, it's just that most of the people know who I am already." She told him. 

"Well... who are you?" He asked.

"I am the Princess of Blade, or as some call me, the Bride of Rose." Rinoa told him. "I'm called the princess because my father started this tournament. And I'm called the Bride because the winner of the tournament weds me one month after the tournament." She told him.

Squall nodded, signaling that he understand what she was talking about. "But, why do you have to get married each year?" Squall asked. 

"I don't know." Rinoa told him in a hush voice.

"Then why don't you just run away from all of this?" Squall asked, sentiment in his voice.

"Because I don't where to go or what to do." Rinoa told him. "Running would be so simple but it would only mean death for me. I'd die on the streets. My parents and loved ones have all moved to unknown regions or have died." She told him sadly.

"I'm sorry." Squall told her as he placed a hand to her shoulder.

"It's okay." Rinoa told him, still looking down as the elevator doors opened revealing the green room. "We're here." Rinoa said, stating the obvious as she exited the elevator. Squall followed her, his eyes scanned the area with an awe in them. 

"This place is awesome." Squall exclaimed, turn his head all around, taking in the beauty of the area. The walls were gigantic windows, sunlight pouring through them and onto the plants. The plants were all potted but they had grown so large that they looked like one seamless rose plant. Ivy was hung on the glass panes in strange order, they had separated themselves just so perfectly so that enough light was given to all the roses.

"I'm glad you like it." Rinoa said to him, turning to face him. "I come here to relax and gather my thoughts." Rinoa told him as she sat down onto the floor, letting the sun bask on her.

"Don't you have to water?" Squall asked after few minutes of her silence.

"Yes, but that can wait a little while." Rinoa told him. Squall nodded, showing his understanding and took a seat next to her. They sat there quietly for a few moments and Rinoa let herself fall back to lye down. Squall followed her into the same position. Rinoa rolled over to face, tucking an arm under her head simulating a pillow as did Squall. 

"Hey..." Squall began quietly, afraid of breaking the tranquil silence they had started. "You never answered my first question." He reminded her.

"And what was that?" She asked.

"Why you weren't sad when you were forced to marry me." Squall reminded her once more.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, slightly embarrassed at the fact she had not answered him. "Well, I've been married to alot of men. Each one I hold a special place in my heart for, never forgetting them. So, I guess after awhile I just figure I'll always have my memories so I just let go of them as I'm forced to the next man." Rinoa explained to him.

"So, you marry the man who wins?" Squall asked, really just trying to prove he had heard right. 

"Yes." She answered him.

"So... you were married to Seifer?" Squall asked hesitently. She nodded. 

"For two years actually. He had won two years in a row." Rinoa told him as she trailed off. "I was surprised he lost this year... he promised..." She said her last bit in a hushed voice as tears almost came.

'He purposely lost.' Squall thought. "Hey! Wait a minute! What do you mean you're surprised!?" Squall asked with an annoyed voice. Rinoa smiled and laughed.

"I didn't mean it like that." She told him with a smile, hushing him. "I only meant..." She was about to finish until she stopped herself. "Never mind." She told him.

"It's all right, you don't have to tell me." Squall told her.

"Thank you." Rinoa said to him with a smile. 

"No problem." Squall said to her with an equally pleasant smile.

"YOU LOST HER!?!?" Exclaimed a man from behind his desk as he stood, slamming his hands on his desk. 

"I'm sorry." Seifer said as he dropped to one knee.

"Dammit!" The man cursed, once again slamming his hands onto the desk. "Who did you lose to?" The man asked in a quiet yet angered voice.

Seifer was hesitant on answering. "Squall, Squall Leonhart." He answered, his so low the man could not see his eyes.

"I knew it. I knew you would lose to someone like that." The man laughed. "Get out of my sight." The man demanded as he pointed a finger to the door. 

Seifer stepped out of the door, closed it and sighed with relief. 'Finally, all of the commitment and stress behind this stupid project is out of my hands. God, this what I've been waiting for for so long!' Seifer secretly cheered in his mind. 

"I think you should start your watering now." Squall suggested after lying and talking for about 30 minutes or so.

"Good idea." Rinoa said to him with a smile. She stood up from her lying position and dusted herself off. She walked over to a switch on the low but before she could flip, Squall's voice stopped her.

"Want me to leave?" Squall asked, already slowly heading towards the elevator.

"No. Please stay, I need to find way you're staying." Rinoa told him with a wink and a smile. She flipped a switch and water poured down from pipes on the ceiling. "All done. The water should shut off in about 10 minutes." She told him as she walked towards him and the elevator.

"Quite the job you have!" Squall joked. Rinoa just gave him a wry smile as the elevator sped down to the first floor. 

Squall opened his dorm room door and let Rinoa step into the dark room. He flipped on the lights revealing a small room, clothes littered just about everywhere and an unkempt bed. Rinoa lightly laughed at the sight of the room.

"So it's kinda messy. I wasn't exactly expecting you, either." Squall told her as he made his way into the center of the room, beginning to pick things up. 

"I don't mind." She told him with a smile. She placed her little bag of clothes to the side of the front door. "Where can I put my stuff. It's not very much so I think it'll fit just about anywhere." She told him with a little happy smile. 

"Where would you like to put it?" Squall asked her. She picked up the small bag and looked around the room. She found an empty corner and began to walk for it. 

"This is perfect." Rinoa told him with a happy smile as she placed her bag into the corner. 

"Are you sure?" Squall asked. "'Cause I can put it in the closet or something." Squall suggested, but she protested. 

"I couldn't, your stuff is there." She reminded him. 

"Really it's-" Squall was about to protest once more until Rinoa cut him off.

"Know, it's not alright. My belongings are fine right here." Rinoa told him. He nodded, even though he really didn't want to have her do that. "Now where can I sleep?" Rinoa asked, looking around the room.

"The bed." Squall answered, pointing to it. "Where else?" 

"But that's for-" Rinoa was about to protest until Squall broke in.

"It's all right Rinoa, the bed's for you." He told her. 

"Really?" Rinoa became excited. "You want me to? Are you sure?" She wanted to make absolutely sure.

"Of course!" Squall told her.

"Thank you." She said with a sweet smile.

****

A/n: How was it? I hope it was good! Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! They mean SOOOO much to me!


End file.
